


Cowboy Hats Are Ridiculous

by everydayistuesday



Series: Their Love Was Real [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Husbands, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Deancas, Fix-It, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, One-Shot, TheirLoveWasReal, post 15x18, post-cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday
Summary: Castiel had been a warrior of Heaven. He had led his garrison into battle more times than he could count, filled with righteous purpose. Yet here he was, standing in his and Dean’s kitchen, wearing a quite frankly ridiculous cowboy costume.Written for the Their Love Was Real prompt “Carry On.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Their Love Was Real [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Cowboy Hats Are Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> We were robbed of a) endgame deancas and b) more cowboy husbands content, so may I present what should have happened. Day zero of Their Love Was Real.

Castiel had been a warrior of Heaven. He had led his garrison into battle more times than he could count, filled with righteous purpose. He had watched the first fish crawl from the water, seen the dinosaurs get wiped out, and witnessed humans evolve. Castiel had helped usher in and prevent apocalypses. Yet here he was, standing in his and Dean’s kitchen, wearing a quite frankly ridiculous cowboy costume. 

  
Thankfully, Dean was at the store trying to find candy. Since it was Halloween, it was unlikely he would find any, and if he did, it would take awhile. So long as Dean was gone, Cas could get away with not wearing the hat or boots. 

He glanced at the clock. They had about a half hour before trick-or-treating started. Dean would definitely be back in time for that. 

Cas figured that he probably had about fifteen minutes before Dean was home, with or without candy. Fifteen minutes he could spend with what little, cowboy hatless dignity he had left.

There was a low rumble of a familiar engine coming down the street. 

Scratch that. Cas had a little less than a minute. 

The garage opened with a shudder as Dean pulled the Impala in, then turned off her engine. There was the slam of a car door, a squeak of hinges, and Dean’s footsteps on the wooden floor. 

Cas sighed, and resigned himself to his fate. 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean grinned at him when he came into the kitchen, a large bag of candy in one hand.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas mirrored his smile.

Dean pressed a chaste kiss to Cas’ cheek as he moved towards where the empty candy bowl sat on the counter. 

Even almost a year after having gotten their act together, butterflies still fluttered in Cas’ stomach when Dean did things like that. He could still feel the ghost of Dean’s lips against his skin, even though Dean was on the opposite side of the room. He still was captivated by Dean’s peridot eyes and galaxy of freckles as he had been when they first met. Throughout the millennia, Castiel had seen many things, but none of them as wondrous as Dean Winchester. 

“I had to go to three different stores to find this. It was the last bag,” Dean said proudly. 

“I’m surprised they had any,” Cas commented. 

“Yeah, well—“ Dean paused, then turned to look at him. He pointed an accusing finger at Cas. “You’re not wearing your hat. Or—“ He glanced down “—your boots.” 

“It’s going to be at least twenty minutes before anyone starts trick-or-treating,” Cas said. “And it looks ridiculous.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t look ridiculous.” He grabbed Cas’ neglected cowboy hat off the counter, plopped it on his head, and pulled out his phone. “Smile, sunshine.” 

Cas glared pettily instead. 

There was a click as Dean took the picture. He held out his phone to Cas. “See? You’re adorable!” 

Cas had to admit, it looked better than he had expected, but he wasn’t telling Dean that. 

“And anyway,” Dean continued resolutely, “it’s our first Halloween together, without any apocalypses to stop or asses we need to kick, plus we’ve actually got a house. We have to hand out candy, and you can’t do that without dressing up.” 

Dean did have a point; it was their first Halloween out of the bunker. When Sam and Eileen had decided to start a training program for new hunters there, Cas and Dean had used it as an excuse to start looking for houses. The one they had settled on was barely an hour from Lebanon, tucked in the middle of an out-of-the-way-neighborhood. It was small, just the right size for the two of them, with a garden in the back. It had a garage, with enough extra space in it to store a grill. It was the type of house where socks got lost in the wash and groceries were unloaded onto the counter. Normal. Neither Cas nor Dean had any delusions about every being “normal,” but Dean had insisted that they should celebrate Halloween anyway. Cas had a feeling, though, that that wasn’t the only reason he had wanted to christen the house with pumpkins and horror movies.

“I’m starting to think you just wanted to dress me as a cowboy,” Cas said. 

Dean blushed a little. “Well, yeah, maybe. You do make a very sexy cowboy.”

Well, when he put it like that….

Cas huffed. “I don’t know why I put up with you.” 

“It’s because you love me,” Dean said happily. 

Cas rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “Unfortunately.” 

“Hey!” Dean complained. “I’m a joy to be around.” 

“Of course, Dean. Now go get your costume on. I refuse to be the only one making a fool of himself.” 

Dean laughed as he left the room. 

Cas watched him go, still smiling to himself. He fished around in the drawer next to him for a pair of scissors, then went to open the candy bag. 

Dean had changed surprisingly fast, and came back into the kitchen as Cas was refilling the candy bowl, now clad in a poncho, boots, and cowboy hat of his own. “C’mon,” he said, eyes bright. “Boots on, Cas.” 

Cas obliged him, grabbing his boots from where they sat next to the door. When he had put them on, he straightened up, spreading his arms as he turned to face Dean. “Happy?”

“Very.” Dean’s hands found his waist. “I think we’re the best-looking cowboy husbands around.” 

The corners of Cas’ lips turned up. “We’re not married, Dean.”

Dean waved him off. “Well, yeah, legally we’re both dead. But you know what I mean.” 

“I do.” 

They leaned in, and—

Dean jerked away. “Son of a  _ bitch! _ Dammit, Cas, you poked me in the eye with your hat!”

  
Cas’ brow creased. “I’m sorry. That was not intentional.” 

Dean rubbed at his face. “‘S fine. Should we try that again?” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” 

The hats got in the way again. 

“Next year, we’re not wearing hats,” Dean grumbled. “I can’t even kiss you.” 

“We could take off the hats,” Cas suggested. 

  
The doorbell rang. 

They both turned towards the noise. 

“How about,” Dean said, his voice lowering, “I make it up to you tonight?” 

“That could work,” Cas said. For now, though….” He pulled his hat off and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Only when they broke apart did he put it back on.

“You’d better not take that off again. That’s my job.” Dean winked at him. 

The doorbell rang more insistently. 

Dean started moving towards the door. “Come on, partner. Grab the bowl, we’ve got some candy to hand out.” 

Castiel had fallen far, going from fighting heavenly battles to handing out candy with Dean, dressed as a cowboy. 

Joining Dean at the door, candy in hand, Cas thought he liked it better that way.


End file.
